In this regard, embodiments are commercially available in which the adjustment of the wall hugger recliner from an upright basic position into a horizontal position is carried out simply by means of weight displacement. In many embodiments, independently of or synchronously with the adjustment of the seat and backrest, a foot support is also deployed or retracted.